Te Extraño III
by HeyArcia
Summary: Tercera parte de esta secuela de amor. Quinn y Rachel vuelven a encontrarse.


**Te Extraño III**

* * *

**Te ****encontré**

"Las acciones dicen mas que las palabras"

* * *

_Quinn había logrado que Rachel accediera a encontrarse, ella dijo que iba a hablar, que ya no iba a callar, nada y lo hizo, Quinn y Rachel sentadas en la plaza, diciendo desde lo mas doloroso hasta lo mas real que podían sentir, Quinn dejo escapar todo, lo malo y lo bueno, simplemente se desmorono allí tratando de conseguir el perdón, el perdón por ese maldito beso, ese maldito día en el que arruino lo único que le importaba, ella había cambiado, era hora de ver si Rachel estaba dispuesta a ver el cambio, si Rachel estaba dispuesta a dar otra oportunidad, y aunque dijera que no, Quinn veía en sus ojos algo mas._

* * *

"¿Qué estas esperando?" - Me pregunte a mí misma, ya lo había dicho todo, lo malo y lo bueno, ella se estaba yendo y yo no sabía si seguirla y besarla frente a todos.  
Ella y su orgullo se estaban yendo, estaba escapando de mi, se que cometí errores y maldigo el día que deje llevarme por mis malos impulsos, solo quería demostrarle que había cambiado, que no era esa persona que alguna vez se equivoco tan mal que perdió. Si admito que también tenía ganas de dejarla que se vaya, "¿te vas con tu orgullo otra ves?"- pensé de nuevo pero ya estaba de pie. Tome un impulso y allí estaba persiguiéndola, tratando de encontrar su mirada. Ella estaba caminando rápido pero lo suficientemente lento para darme la oportunidad de llegar a ella.

" ¿te puedo decir una cosa más?"- grite, si grite en la calle y me dio vergüenza, gire mi rostro para ver si alguien había escuchado, tampoco era mi idea exponerla, allí una pareja detrás de un árbol nos observaba hacía rato, el me sonrió y miro como ella se escapaba de mi, ambos me miraron, la pareja me sonrió y no podía creerlo él dijo "anda", son pude evitar sonreír, ambos rieron, y simplemente camine un poco más rápido y allí estaba a su lado otra vez.

"¿puedo decir una cosa más?" – Pregunte con pánico, ¿Por qué le estoy preguntando? De todos modos voy a decirlo. Ella no respondió, siguió caminando algo perdida, simplemente quería huir.

"Yo no me voy a ir, no me importa que tan mal me trates, no me importa si me tratas para la mierda, yo te amo y para mi sos lo más importante que puede haber, no me importa nada, yo no me voy a ir, si tengo que seguir voy a seguir porque para mí vos, vales todo esto y mucho mas" – Escupí no se si demasiado rápido o demasiado alto. Ella no respondió, ya no sabía qué hacer quería sacudirla y decirle algo pero ya me estaba derrumbando, sentía que se iba.

"¿queres estar sola?"- Pregunte y me reí de mi, sabía que yo no iba a dejarla sola, eso es estúpido, uno no deja que el amor de si vida salga corriendo solo.

"quiero estar sola"- Me dijo, no me miro, simplemente siguió, ni siquiera sé que estaba pensando, camino más rápido y me frene unos segundos. "¿la sigo?" y obviamente la seguí por una cuadra ella iba casi una cuadra delante de mí pero no la iba a perder de vista, y menos porque tenía mi sweater puesto, y a un quilómetro puedo distinguir eso.

Algo me freno, simplemente deje de seguirla, camine dos cuadras hacia otro lado y "¡BANG!" ya estaba nuevamente buscándola por la ciudad. Me coloque los auriculares y la música comenzó a sonar, irónicamente pude escuchar entre el ruido de la ciudad "Obsesionario en la Mayor de Tan Biónica" y me reí al escuchar el coro.

"_No te encontré en el centro hoy__  
__y una secuencia de terror__  
__y soñé pasiones locas con vos,__  
__y simplemente pasa que__  
__tengo ganas de verte,__  
__y simplemente pasa que…__ "_

Fui a tres paradas de colectivos a buscarla pero no estaba, estaba comenzando a desesperarme y no dude en escribirle un mensaje, esta vez la iba a encontrar.

"¿Donde estas? No te encuentro" – Después de mandar eso, seguí buscando, en algún lado tenía que estar, no podía estar tan lejos, no podía perderla. Cuando decidí llamarla, aunque sabía que no iba a atenderme, mi celular me anuncio un nuevo mensaje de whatsapp, lo abrí desesperada e incluso creí que mi celular estaba lento.

"Anda a cursar, nos vemos a la salida, te paso a buscar" – ella escribió, ¿ella me estaba diciendo que me iba a pasar a buscar?... no, no lo iba a hacer, se iba a ir y yo iba a desesperarme, y era aun mas desesperante porque tenía que ir a cursar, tenía que hacerlo porque iba a perder esa bendita materia.

-"¿Estás segura?"-  
-"No quiero que estés sola"-  
-"No voy a ir, busco mis cosas y bajo a buscarte otra vez."-  
-"Bueno no se… Agg ¿dónde te espero?"- Desespere y la llene de mensajes, estaba volviendo a lo de mis compañeras de universidad, hecha un mar de lagrimas, buscaba mi mochila e iba a salir corriendo. Toque timbre y allí estaba mi hermano con una sonrisa gigante, me agarro del brazo y no dijo nada, solo me abrazo y me puso un dulce beso en la frente.

"¿Tomamos unos mates?" - el pensó que tal vez quería hablar.

"No, me voy" - respondí sentándome. ¿A donde iba a ir?

"¿Q, a donde vas?" - me pregunto Sam.

"A buscarla" - conteste poniéndome de pie.

"¿Pero que te dijo?" – Insistió un poco más.

"Me dijo que vaya a cursar que después me pasaba a buscar"- Le dije dándole a entender que no le creía nada.

"Solo necesita estar sola"- Sam trato de calmarme.

"lo se, pero ¿y si le pasa algo?" – Las lagrimas amenazaban otra vez, no se cuando me volví tan maricona.

"Cualquier cosa me llamas y la buscamos con el auto de Puck" - me ofreció apunto de llamar a Puck. "anda a cursar, ella va a venir".

"Esta bien" - ya estaba en la puerta cuando me tomo del brazo y volvió a abrazarme.

"Va a venir" - me dijo con una sonrisa y sentí fuerza para salir de nuevo a la calle.

Mira mi celular y no había nada, asique simplemente empecé a caminar cuesta abajo para buscarla. Si, lo se, soy un poco testaruda pero ¿y si le pasaba algo?

"Te dije que curses después subo" - el maldito mensaje había llegado, no se había ido, ¿dónde estaba? Hasta pensé que estaba siguiéndome y yo no lo sabía, volví a la universidad, entre una hora tarde a la clase pero al menos no me pusieron una falta, ya había acreditado mis horas, ya faltaba poco para que termine.

"A las ocho salgo, ¿Estás bien?" - Mande asustada, necesitaba comprobar que todavía esta esperándome.

"Avísame cuando salgas" - Respondió, si estaba todavía cerca.

"Ya salí, ¿donde estas?" Le pregunte mientras salía prácticamente corriendo, ignorando a algunos que me hablaban, incluso frene y le di plata a un compañero para que dejara de hostigarme con que quería ir a tomar algo.  
Bajaba a toda velocidad, y el modulo de 700 hojas que tenía en mi bolso no me dejaba correr.

"¿Donde estas?" - escribí de nuevo.

"En la esquina, apúrate tengo frio y un ataque de nervios" - apenas leí eso baje a toda velocidad pero no estaba en la esquina. Asique corrí otra cuadra más hacia el centro pero nada.

La llame.

"¿Donde estas? ¿Qué esquina?" - pregunte apenas atendió.

"Te espere, Quinn, me voy" - corto el teléfono, _"¡pero la puta madre!"_ volví a discar.

"¿En que esquina? No te vayas" - le rogué y hasta ordene.

"Estoy bajando por la avenida, me fui" - me dijo triste, decepcionada. Era solo una cuadra de donde yo estaba, corrí hasta la maldita avenida, primero mire a mi izquierda a ver si podía divisarla y nada, no podía ver había mucha gente.  
Mire hacia mi derecha, pude ver alguien caminando, si era ella, ¡Gracias Dios¡ al fin podía encontrarla, comencé a caminar a su encuentro, ella venia con la mirada en el suelo y con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, levanto la mirada del suelo, y no freno, no dejo de caminar, simplemente choco contra mí y la sostuve, sentí como si me hubiese envestido con furia, con necesidad y no iba a dejarla caer. ¡Por Dios! podía tocarla otra vez sin quemarme, sin lastimarla, sentí sus lagrimas en mi cuello, y no quería soltarla, pero solo unos minutos en mis brazos y se alejo de mi. Pude sentir su perfume, mi corazón y el suyo, todo estaba derrumbado sin paredes que nos detengan, frente a frente otra vez, casi seis meses después podía sentirla otra vez.

"Me quiero ir a mi casa" - me dijo como si fuera una pequeña y débil niñita.

"¿Queres que te lleve a tu casa?" - le pregunte estúpidamente y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Queres un chupetín?"- y saque uno de mi bolsillo. "Es medio pelo pero es un chupetín"- ella simplemente lo agarro y se lo puso en la boca. La seguí, quería ver a donde iba, camino dos cuadras hasta la parada de colectivo y allí freno.  
Uno de mis ahijados universitarios estaba allí e intento sonreírme pero le corrí la mirada y se mantuvo en distancia, incluso nos dio la espalda, frente a esa parada viven mis amigas, allí estaba mi hermano, lo podía ver por la ventana tomando mates con las chicas, y me vio, lo se porque su mirada se cruzo con la mía, pero no me importaba.  
La veía inquieta y quería abrazarla, sostenerla, cuidarla, y lo hice, no lo soporte y la abrace, sentí como su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro pero se alejo, quería caer pero no lo iba hacer.

"¿Queres caminar? ¿Vamos a la otra parada?" - le pregunte con cariño, ella tomo sus cosas, y comenzamos a caminar.

Solo dos cuadras mas, allí no había nadie, intentaba acercarme pero me daba miedo que me rechazara, asique solo estaba allí, esperando que me necesitara.  
Se sentó a mi lado y solo una vez, solo una pude descubrir que me miro, me maldije porque se encontró con mi mirada y rápidamente corrió sus ojos hacia la calle nuevamente. El colectivo llego y ambas subimos, ella se sentó al final contra la ventanilla, fui detrás de ella, y me senté a su lado, saco su teléfono y se coloco un auricular y otro me lo dio a mí. Apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y su perfume me lleno el alma, sentí paz, me sentí viva. _"Happy days are here again",_ sonaba en nuestros oídos, tome su mano, estaba helada, pero esta vez ella no enfrió mis manos, yo calenté las suyas. La canción termino y se alejo de mi.

"Ponete así otra vez, por favor" - le pedí con lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar, ella lo hizo, escuchamos una vieja versión de glee, _"I fell pretty/unpretty_". Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento alejándose un poco de mi. Le pregunte si podía tomar su mano y dijo "no", está bien mas no podía hacer, no podía obligarla, pero ella tomo mi brazo, como sosteniéndome a mi esta vez, sabía que yo iba a quebrarme. Incluso seque un par de veces algunas lágrimas que no pude contener.  
Ya no me importaba nada, me aferre a su brazo y apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, cerré los ojos y las malditas lagrimas escaparon una vez más, cuando sentí su cabeza apoyarse sobre la mía. Ella apoyo su mano sobre la mía y la tome con fuerza. Faltaba tan poco para que bajara de ese colectivo y no quería, no quería que se vaya, no quería que se termine.  
Ella no dijo nada, ella solo me soltó, me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, ella bajo, ella no miro atrás, ella se fue y yo seguí un poco más.

Espere en casa algo, una señal de que estuvo bien, algo que me diga inténtalo que acá estoy pero nada, no me escribía. Pasaron las horas y le mande a su facebook por mensaje privado 3 canciones, _"I won't give up"_ _"stay" _y _"I'll never let you down",_ luego caí en mi cama, a esperar... No sabía qué pero algo debía esperar.

Me dormí.

* * *

**"Que duermas bien." - Rachel. Enviado a las 2:00 am**

* * *

**Canciones**

Obsesionario en La Mayor – Tan Bionica  
"I won't give up" - Glee  
"stay" – Rihanna Ft. Mikky Ekko  
"I'll never let you down" - Rick Astley

**Arcia.**


End file.
